


[podfic] a baker's mile in your shoes

by Annapods, HereThereBeFic



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bodyswap, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, evil baked goods, this is not a "Matt can see now and everything's great" fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/HereThereBeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Foggy, listen to me. This isn't going to make any sense at all, but just – just listen. I need you to come by my place and – walk with me over to Murdock's, because I... need him to tell me how to call in sick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a baker's mile in your shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a baker's mile in your shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158951) by [anonymousdaredevils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils), [HereThereBeFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/HereThereBeFic). 



[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qh29xumyutlritl/a_baker%27s_mile_in_your_shoes.mp3)


End file.
